


Purple Frosting On Pink Cupcakes (Natsuki x Yuri)

by granny_snickerdoodle



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Cutting, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, LGBT, Lesbian, Love Triangle, Pills, Slow Burn, Transgender, self abuse, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granny_snickerdoodle/pseuds/granny_snickerdoodle
Summary: Natsuki had always loved sweet things. Until she met a sour girl named Yuri, She was always they shy type but could be really bitter sometimes. Yuri had always thought Natsuki was Sour, Her sassy attitude made her think that. Natsuki developed feelings for this sour person, Until a new member joined. Yuri loved the new member of the literature club, and so did the new member. They soon started dating, leaving Natsuki hurt and lonely. Will these two different people find love within them both? Or will one choose another. We'll let fate decide.





	1. Act 1, Day 1 and 2

The New Member

 

Natsuki POV

Dear Diary, Nothing is interesting today. Except Sayori had told the whole club that a new member is joining. I'm deciding to make cupcakes for the new member, If I have enough money to buy batter. Papa has the nightshift today, That means he won't be home all day. Papa left a big bruise on my side. I can't run without it hurting, I gained a massive crush on Yuri I mean her face, her body it's all so beautiful! While my arms are thin and I'm so skinny you could see my ribs. Anyways, See you later Diary.

I sigh, putting my diary back into the drawer it was previously in. Why was I so weak? Why couldn't I fight back against Papa? While I just let him beat me senseless to a bloody pulp. Why couldn't I be more strong? Why couldn't I stay out as long as I want without Papa hurting me?. Again I sigh getting up to go look for some money. I couldn't go into Papa's room to get money he would easily find out. I head downstairs, walking into the living room. I search around the couch finding twenty dollars and a coin. "Jackpot!" I silently whisper before I grabbed my jacket and ran out the house to go get some batter and other baking equipment. I had enough money to buy myself lunch for tomorrow so I decided to buy some lunch. I ran back home to start baking. I did all the prep work and I began baking, Once I finished I wrapped everything up and hid them in the fridge so Papa won't see when he comes home. I ran upstairs, ignoring the aching pain on my sides. I began to strip and take a shower, I put on some pajamas and sat on my chair near my desk to write a poem.

Eagles Can Fly

______________

 

Monkeys can climb

Crickets can leap

Horses can race

Owls can seek

Cheetahs can run

Eagles can fly

People can try

But that's about it.

 

Yeah! That should be good! I quickly hide the loose leaf paper in my folder before shoving it into my old slightly ripped bag. I hopped into my bed and went to sleep, hearing the door open which signed that Papa was home. I heard the cabinet open, which was also telling me that Papa was getting drunk. I was pretty glad that I went to bed early. Or else Papa would beat me, I hope Papa is too tired to come to my room. 

 

N E X T D A Y

 

I woke up, sunlight streaming through the blinds. I check my phone 8:00, I got up stripping and heading into the bathroom. I looked at the bruise, It was a dark purplish blue. I gently applied pressure, wincing at the pain. I walked into the bath sliding the curtains to hide my body and took a shower. After I was finished I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth. Tying my signature ribbons into my hair, I hurriedly put on my uniform and grabbed my bag. Silently going down the stairs to see Papa passed out on the couch. I tiptoed over to the door and put on my shoes, I silently open the door and slid out, closing it gently before releasing a relieved sigh 

I walked to my school making it on time, I walked into the school and went to my locker. Changing my shoes and putting my other pair in the locker. I went up the stairs to the second floor of the school to head over to my first class. I saw Sayori talking to a boy, His hair covering his eyes. I rolled my eyes, shaking off the pain stinging at my stomach. I haven't ate anything for 2 days, I ignored the pain and put my bag on the hook beside my desk. I sat down and waited for the professor to start the lesson. I started to doze off, The professor explaining some stupid math problem. "Hey, Hey!" A voice said, I woke up looking up to the voice.

"Did you sleep though the whole class?" A slightly deep feminine voice. I recognized that voice as the shy purpled hair girl. "What does it look like idiot?" I replied with a snarky remark. I got up and grabbed my bag walking out to club. Looks like I slept through the whole school day. I walked into the clubroom and put my bag on the floor. Sitting in the desk all the way in the back next to the window. "Hi guys!!!, The new member is here!" Sayori yelled, running into the room holding that boy's wrist. Dragging him in, Monika and Yuri were already in the room when I got here so they introduced themselves "Oh and that pink haired girl is Natsuki." Monika says smiling pointing over at me. I look over "Don't point at me." I say slightly annoyed, "Ignore her, She's like that." Yuri says and I got up from my chair and walked out the club "I'm going to the bathroom." I say running to the bathroom, I look into the mirror of the bathroom. Why am I like this? I always cause people to hate me. I just make a barrier around me just to defend myself, I act like I'm tough when I'm weak. Why do I even have a crush? It's not like anyone would love me anyways. I slid down and hugged my knees, tears streaming down my face before I noticed I was crying. I just sat on the tiled floor, hugging my knees, crying. "Uhm..Natsuki?" A voice said, "What do you want?.." I reply. My face still in my knees. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.." Yuri says slowly approaching my curled up body.

 

I look up, seeing Yuri's worried expression. I look away "Are you really?" I say my voice spitting venom. She flinches "Yes..I'm really sorry.." Yuri says, kneeling down to look at me in the face. "I don't care about your apolog-" I was cut off by Yuri hugging me. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry" she says. I hug back, crying into her shoulder. She was so warm...I can't believe my crush hugging me....She feels so warm and soft..I slowly drift off to sleep until I fell asleep on Yuri.

Narrator's Point of view

 

Natsuki wakes up in an unfamiliar environment, Where am I? Natsuki got off the bed she was on. The place she was in smelt like jasmine, it was all so organized. "Ah, Natsuki your up!" A voice said coming into the room with eyedrops and toast. "Yuri?" The pink haired girl said finally noticing that Yuri had taken off her ribbons. "You fell asleep when I was hugging you, Oh, Here use these eyedrops. They should help your eyes from crying so much." Yuri says, Helping Natsuki put eyedrops in her eyes. "Thanks, Am I in your house?" Natsuki asks looking at Yuri. "Yeah you are, Also It's nighttime now. That means you slept a lot, You can sleep over since it might be dangerous to go outside alone. Since I don't have any extra blankets to let you sleep on the floor You're going have to sleep with me." Yuri says looking at Natsuki, Natsuki blushed a bright red. "Are you sure?" Natsuki asked and Yuri only nodded. The tall girl had crawled into bed with Natsuki, Natsuki's back facing Yuri's. Natsuki was silently panicking since the girl she was in love with was now sleeping in the same bed as hers. Natsuki's dad had recently bought a ticket to Hawaii and today was his departure so he wouldn't be home. Natsuki was glad he wasn't gonna be home for a whole two years because that means Natsuki has all the house to herself and Papa wasn't going to beat her. "Hey uhm Yuri? Do you mind if I stay with you for a few days?" The short pink haired girl asked "Of course if you want to, Since I live alone I have the space" Yuri says. Natsuki smiled, But again panicked by what she said by accident "Okay, Thanks" Natsuki said silently before drifting off to sleep once again.


	2. Sunset Hearts

Sunset Hearts

 

Natsuki wakes up, Surrounded by warmth. She turns around to be met with a peacefully sleeping Yuri. Natsuki blushes, she tries to get out of the bed but Yuri's arm was draped over her waist. Somehow her arm was heavy for Natsuki, probably Natsuki's weak thin arms couldn't lift up Yuri's. Or the lack of malnutrition, Natsuki was stuck with a Yuri currently cuddling her. Natsuki felt as if her heart could burst in seconds. This beautiful girl who she loved was cuddling her, It seemed like a dream to Natsuki but she knew, in reality, Yuri will never love her. Natsuki sighed laying her head back on the pillow. It's not like Yuri is gonna love me anyway, So why do I love her? All I am is a pathetic bitch who acts like she's tough all the time. Natsuki thought, on the verge of tears. This time she was able to move Yuri's arm, She got up and sat on the chair near Yuri's desk. I should probably write a poem, Natsuki thinks as she grabs a pen and starts writing a poem

Amy Likes Spiders 

You know what I heard about Amy?  
Amy likes spiders.  
Icky, wriggly, hairy, ugly spiders!  
That's why I'm not friends with her.

Amy has a cute singing voice.  
I heard her singing my favorite love song.  
Every time she sang the chorus, my heart would pound to the rhythm of the words.  
But she likes spiders.  
That's why I'm not friends with her.

One time, I hurt my leg really bad.  
Amy helped me up and took me to the nurse.  
I tried not to let her touch me.  
She likes spiders, so her hands are probably gross.  
That's why I'm not friends with her.

Amy has a lot of friends.  
I always see her talking to people.  
She probably talks about spiders.  
What if her friends start to like spiders too?  
That's why I'm not friends with her.

It doesn't matter if she has other hobbies.  
It doesn't matter if she keeps it private.  
It doesn't matter if it doesn't hurt anyone.

It's gross.  
She's gross.  
The world is better off without spider lovers.

And I'm gonna tell everyone.

 

Natsuki nodded to herself, Agreeing that this poem was alright. She put the paper in her bag and woke Yuri up. Natsuki shook Yuri "Hey, Wake up we have school," Natsuki says and Yuri stirred. "Fine.." Yuri says getting up, "Wow, I thought you were perfect all the time. This changes my mind" Natsuki giggled smiling at the sleeping girl. Yuri blushed and got up "Oh yeah, Can you walk me to my house? That's why I woke you up extra early. I have to get the cupcakes" Natsuki says. "Also I have to shower and stuff" The pink girl explained and Yuri nodded heading to the bathroom to take a shower and put on her uniform. "Let's go," Yuri says and Natsuki follows, Natsuki went inside her house changing her clothes and soon leaving. "After school, We can go to my house and pack some of my things. Since I'll be living with you after all." Natsuki smiled. That smile warmed Yuri's heart, She didn't know why she felt some sort of affection towards Natsuki. No! I only love him! Yuri screamed in her thought, "Yeah" Yuri smiled back before they both had made their way to the school. Yuri was going insane while Natsuki was next to her Do I really actually like her? NO! I only love him the apple of my eye and the sun that shines bright in the darkness, The light I follow!. Natsuki noticed violently shaking her head and then after that getting a determined face. Natsuki giggled and looked at Yuri "Are you alright?" She asked and Yuri snapped out of it turning over to her and hiding in her hair once again "A-Ah...Yeah" She replied. There's that feeling again.. Yuri thought. 

They soon made it into the school and went into class, they both were in the same class so they didn't separate. Soon the class was over earlier than they thought, Maybe time was moving fast. Natsuki went up to Yuri's desk and tapped on her shoulder. "Ready to go to the club?" She asks and the purple haired girl nodded grabbing her bag. Natsuki walked beside Yuri as they went to the club room. "Hiya guys!" Sayori said greeting me, "H-Hey! You're gonna make me drop the cupcakes!" She said and Sayori quickly backing away "If you drop the cupcakes I won't be able to eat them!" Sayori said and Natsuki grinned. She put the tray on the desk and sat in her corner of solitude. The so-called new member came in, "Hiya MC!." Sayori greeted. "Natsuki made cupcakes!" The upbeat girl said. She smiled slightly but then retreated back to her normal face, "I hope you didn't come here just for cupcakes." Natsuki said as she walked forward to him. "Well then, How about we have some tea while we eat the cupcakes?" Yuri said putting the desks together to make a table. "Sure," Monika said as she picked up my cupcake tray and brought it to the table

They soon began eating Natsuki's cupcakes, Sayori was gushing about how good it tasted. Natsuki only ate a few cupcakes since she didn't want papa to know she was eating. She drank the tea and threw away her napkin now done eating. She wanted to eat more but papa was gonna hurt her if she did. "That was really good Natsuki." MC said, "Of course it is I made it!" Natsuki said proud of herself. Everyone laughed and she smiled "Yeah it was really good!" Sayori said grabbing another cupcake. "It was good." Monika and Yuri said in sync, they turned around and looked at each other before they laughed. Everyone was having a good time, "I think it's poem sharing time now!" Monika said. "Go and share your poems!" The girl with the white ribbon said before heading to Sayori to share her poem. Natsuki went over to Yuri "Want to share poems?" She asked and Yuri nodded, passing over her paper

The raccoon

It happened in the dead of night while I was slicing bread for a guilty snack.

My attention was caught by the scuttering of a raccoon outside my window.  
That was, I believe, the first time I noticed my strange tendencies as an unordinary human.  
I gave the raccoon a piece of bread, my subconscious well aware of the consequences.  
Well aware that a raccoon that is fed will always come back for more.  
The enticing beauty of my cutting knife was the symptom.  
The bread, my hungry curiosity.  
The raccoon, an urge.

The moon increments its phase and reflects that much more light off of my cutting knife.  
The very same light that glistens in the eyes of my raccoon friend.  
I slice the bread, fresh and soft. The raccoon becomes excited.  
Or perhaps I'm merely projecting my emotions onto the newly-satisfied animal.

The raccoon has taken to following me.  
You could say that we've gotten quite used to each other.  
The raccoon becomes hungry more and more frequently, so my bread is always handy.  
Every time I brandish my cutting knife, the raccoon shows me its excitement.  
A rush of blood. Classic Pavlovian conditioning. I slice the bread.  
And I feed myself again.

 

I read her poem, "That was really good," Natsuki praised and she smiles "I thought yours was good too!" she responds with a smile back. They both took their poems back and went to go sharing it with the others.

It was soon the end of the day, "Natsuki, Come on let's go get your stuff" Yuri called out and Natsuki followed after her. "They really are getting along aren't they?" Monika said to Sayori before she kissed her forehead "Yeah! I'm so happy that they are getting along." Sayori says. Natsuki opened her door to find out that papa had overtime. She quickly packed her stuff, blankets and everything and quickly ran out closing the door. "I'm ready." She said and walked with Yuri to her house. She unpacked her things in the extra room Yuri had "Thanks again for letting me live with you for now." Natsuki said looking over at her smiling. Yuri felt affection and LOVE towards Natsuki. She shook it off quickly thinking in her head that she only loved MC. She helped Natsuki pack her things and then went downstairs to prepare lunches for tomorrow. Natsuki came downstairs and told Yuri to back off "I wanna prepare lunch! I also want to make dinner.." She said and quickly shooed Yuri out of her own kitchen and started cooking. She was happy the whole time she was cooking because she was cooking for the person she loved.

She soon called down Yuri to eat, They started eating "Wow Natsuki, you're really good at cooking!" Yuri praised smiling. Natsuki blushed and chuckled "Thanks!" She said her fangs showing while she was smiling. Yuri felt her heart flutter once more, she cleaned the plates and texted MC. Yuri actually had been friends with MC for a long time, So of course, she had his number. She decided to confess her feelings to him, So she called him "Hey MC.." Yuri said into the phone. Little did she know Natsuki was eavesdropping on her, "Hi Yuri!" MC responded back into the phone. "I've been holding this in for a long time." Yuri started off "Okay?" MC responded back "I have feelings for you, I've had these feelings ever since I met you." She said hoping she wouldn't be rejected "I love you too." MC said and face timed her. "I've had feelings for you too." He said smiling. Natsuki covered her mouth on the verge of tears, She hated herself for not confessing to her quick enough. She didn't expect to be accepted, She wasn't a girl, She was born a boy. She wanted to be a girl so bad, hating her name 'Nathaniel' she didn't want to be a boy. No one would accept her because she isn't really a girl. She got up and ran to her room and curled up into the bed. She covered her ears to not hear Yuri's happy talking to her new boyfriend.

She was happy for Yuri, She really was. She just didn't want to be heartbroken, She already knew this was going to happen before it did. She went to sleep.

NEXT DAY

Natsuki woke up feeling like trash, She was crying all night. She went down to make breakfast for both of them. In a raspy voice she called out to Yuri "Yuri.., Breakfast is ready." She said as she quickly ate her breakfast and went upstairs to shower. After that, she got into her uniform and wrote down a quick poem.

Because You

 

Tomorrow will be brighter with me around  
But when today is dim, I can only look down.  
My looking is a little more forward  
Because you look at me.

When I want to say something, I say it with a shout!  
But my truest feelings can never come out.  
My words are a little less empty  
Because you listen to me.

When something is above me, I reach for the stars.  
But when I feel small, I don't get very far.  
My standing is a little bit taller  
Because you sit with me.

I believe in myself with all of my heart.  
But what do I do when it's torn all apart?  
My faith is a little bit stronger  
Because you trusted me.

My pen always puts my feelings to the test.  
I'm not a good writer, but my best is my best.  
My poems are a little bit dearer  
Because you think of me.

Because you, because you, because you.

She put the loose leaf paper in her folder before realizing she made a love poem for Yuri. She sighed again and grabbed her bag and went downstairs to see Yuri waiting for her. "Are you ready to go?" Yuri asked and Natsuki nodded. "Ah- Why are your eyes so puffy? Have you been crying?" She asked and Natsuki quickly dismissed it by replying with "I watched a sad movie." Yuri nodded with a faint "Oh.". They quickly arrived at school, Natsuki went into her classroom first while Yuri met up with MC to talk to him. When it was club time Yuri announced her relationship with MC. While that was happening Natsuki was in the closet reading her manga but instead, she wasn't. She was crying but hiding her face in her book, Monika knew her crush on Yuri because Natsuki recently had told her. Monika and Sayori went to go comfort Natsuki in the closet. They closed the door and locked it, "Natsuki? Are you alright?" Monika asked and Natsuki looked up at her, her eyes tear-filled and stained cheeks. "Do I look alright?!" Natsuki said before throwing her book aside and hugging her knees. Sayori went up to her and hugged her, stroking her hair to help her calm down. Monika went and hugged her too, Natsuki just kept crying. "Do you want to sleep at my house?" Sayori asked and Natsuki refused. "I'm fine.." She said as she kept hugging her knees.

It was now poem sharing time, Natsuki with her tear-stained cheeks and red eyes went to go share a poem with Sayori since Yuri was sharing her poem with MC.

Bottles

I pop off my scalp like the lid of a cookie jar.  
It's the secret place where I keep all my dreams.  
Little balls of sunshine, all rubbing together like a bundle of kittens.  
I reach inside with my thumb and forefinger and pluck one out.  
It's warm and tingly.  
But there's no time to waste! I put it in a bottle to keep it safe.  
And I put the bottle on the shelf with all of the other bottles.  
Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in bottles, all in a row.

My collection makes me lots of friends.  
Each bottle a starlight to make amends.  
Sometimes my friend feels a certain way.  
Down comes a bottle to save the day.

Night after night, more dreams.  
Friend after friend, more bottles.  
Deeper and deeper my fingers go.  
Like exploring a dark cave, discovering the secrets hiding in the nooks and crannies.  
Digging and digging.  
Scraping and scraping.

I blow dust off my bottle caps.  
It doesn't feel like time elapsed.  
My empty shelf could use some more.  
My friends look through my locked front door.

Finally, all done. I open up, and in come my friends.  
In they come, in such a hurry. Do they want my bottles that much?  
I frantically pull them from the shelf, one after the other.  
Holding them out to each and every friend.  
Each and every bottle.  
But every time I let one go, it shatters against the tile between my feet.  
Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in shards, all over the floor.

They were supposed to be for my friends, my friends who aren't smiling.  
They're all shouting, pleading. Something.  
But all I hear is echo, echo, echo, echo, echo  
Inside my head.

 

Natsuki sighed and said nice things about her poem. She then went to Monika and shared it to her. Then she went to Yuri and shared her poem to her

Ghost Under the Light Pt. 2

The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow.  
Bathing.  
In the distance, a blue-green light flickers.  
A lone figure crosses its path – a silhouette obstructing the eerie glow.  
My heart pounds. The silhouette grows. Closer. Closer.  
I open my umbrella, casting a shadow to shield me from visibility.  
But I am too late.  
He steps into the streetlight. I gasp and drop my umbrella.  
The light flickers. My heart pounds. He raises his arm.

Time stops.

The only indication of movement is the amber light flickering against his outstretched arm.  
The flickering light is in rhythm with the pounding of my heart.  
Teasing me for succumbing to this forbidden emotion.  
Have you ever heard of a ghost feeling warmth before?  
Giving up on understanding, I laugh.  
Understanding is overrated.  
I touch his hand. The flickering stops.  
Ghosts are blue-green. My heart is amber

Natsuki smiled and looked at her poem. She looked at her, her eyes still red and cheeks still stained. "It's great.." She said knowing it was for MC. She passed hers over and got the same response "It's good.". Natsuki went home first, She went to her room and took a nap


	3. Pain

Natsuki POV

 

I woke up, Feeling horrible. My eyes felt sore and I felt like throwing up, I hoped that I woke up early to make breakfast for Yuri. I went downstairs and fortunately, Yuri was still asleep. MC was also there sleeping with her. My heart shattered again, I sighed and went to make breakfast for the both of them. I didn't eat, if Papa found out I would be dead, I went to go wake both of them up, "Oi, Lovebirds." I say as I smacked Yuri's face gently, "Hm? Nat?" Yuri said looking at me. "Wake up, We have a club meeting today. There's breakfast downstairs, I'm gonna go to school first." I say before going back to my room. I had already written a poem for the club so I didn't have to worry about it. I sighed once more, Seeing Yuri and MC sleeping together was too much for me to handle. I shook it off, I went to go shower and get my uniform on. I grabbed my ripped up bag and went out of the house to go to school. I waved goodbye to Yuri and headed off, I took a sigh of relief when I left the house, Seeing them together made me want to end everything.

 

THIRD PERSON

 

Natsuki walked down the sidewalk to the school, She had crossed the road and was at the school gates. She felt the safest at school than she was at home, ever since her mother died Papa was different. He'd drink and sometimes abuse Natsuki, And when he did. He apologized and went back to drinking. Now he didn't care and abused her whenever and however he wanted. Natsuki was tired of that, she wanted her old dad back. The loving father who would take her to get ice cream after school and go play in the playground and read her bedtime stories at night. Things change so quickly, doesn't it? Natsuki entered the school and went to her first scheduled class. She didn't pay much attention and still got by her grades barely above average after that Natsuki went to her other classes. The end of the school day came and Natsuki headed out of her class to go to the club, MC and Yuri were holding hands while walking to the club, they were flirting. Natsuki tried her best to ignore them until Yuri called out to her, Natsuki pretended she didn't hear her and kept going to the club. Once she arrived, Sayori greeted her with a tight hug. Sayori's intention was to distract Natsuki by hugging her and bickering with her to get Natsuki's mind off of Yuri and MC. It had worked perfectly when it was poem sharing time, Sayori read Natsuki's story and Natsuki went on to Monika, MC, Then Yuri. After that, they decided that they would go to the local library to read some books.

 

Of course, Natsuki said yes and tagged along. "So Natsuki!" Sayori chirped "Are you gonna make more cupcakes soon?" Sayori asked. Natsuki swore she saw stars in her eyes "Maybe." she answered and Sayori pouted. "Oh come on! Tell me please!" Sayori begged, tugging at Natsuki's sleeve. "Mhm, I'll make cupcakes next week then idiot," Natsuki said smiling, her fang visible. Sayori jumped up happily, fist pumping the air. "Are you really that excited?" Natsuki asked and Sayori nodded violently. They soon reached the library and started reading, Natsuki picked out some horror manga to give her nightmares at night. She giggled at her thought, the pink haired girl went to go sit down on one of the bean bag chairs. She opened her book and started reading it. (It's my OCS Mai and Arin ;) story coming soon)

 

"You aren't my sister anymore after what you've done!" Arin shouted at the scythe-wielding girl.

 

"Arin! I did this for you!" Mai yelled in response, covered in blood and scattered brain. 

"Then why did you do this?!, YOU KILLED THE ONE I LOVE!" Arin yelled in response before summoning her weapon.

"A reaper's job, But I did this for you," Mai said smiling.

(end bc no spoilers ;) )

 

Natsuki stared in horror at the gruesome scene in front of her, If this wasn't gory, she didn't know what was. She got up and went to the shelf she found it at and put it back. She grabbed something happier and read it. She felt much better after that but she wouldn't be happy for long. She turned over to look at what the others were doing but all she saw was Yuri and MC flirting once more. Monika saw this and went to distract her, "Heya Nat." She greeted waving. "Oh, Hi Moni." Natsuki greeted back. "I saw you put back a manga, what was wrong with that one?" Monika asked chuckling. "Uh, Spooky." Natsuki said looking down, Monika laughed "Really? Let me see." She said before looking at it and putting it back with a traumatized face. "Yeah, Okay spooky." She said before sitting on a bean bag chair next to Natsuki. Natsuki was laughing holding her stomach at Monika's reaction. "I told you!" Natsuki said before slapping Monika's shoulder.

 

Monika smiled and started joking and talking with Natsuki, Sayori soon joined in. They were talking about so many random stuff. They soon talked about a transgender clinic which had some stuff that could help out with female things. Like growing boobs and stuff, Monika suggested it to Natsuki and offered to pay for the pills. Natsuki had thought about it for a while before soon agreeing and they both went out saying that they would be back. They got the pills, the pharmacist told them about the instructions and they went on their way. (Okay so I don't know what those are called so I don't want to offend any trans people^^) Natsuki took her first pill and looked at Monika. She did a thumbs-up before they both walked back, Sayori greeted them and asked about everything they did at the clinic. Monika had explained everything and then Yuri and MC soon came into the conversation. Natsuki wasn't very comfortable so she said she would be heading home early today. All of them were disappointed but bid her goodbye.

Natsuki walked to Yuri's house and decided it would be great for her to leave. She texted Yuri that she would be going back to her house and she started packing her things. She cleaned up some stuff and went on her way. She soon reached her house and put everything back to where it was before she went to Yuri's house. She went downstairs and looked at all the broken bottles that her father used to hit her and the empty ones too. She cleaned those up and cleaned the whole house too. She had soon gotten tired, (i was going to make her take her pills but I'm not sure how many you should take in a day so I'll just have it once a day.) Natsuki went into her room to take a nap. She didn't know that Yuri was texting her why she had her phone on silent. Natsuki soon went to go take her nap, she was happy that her dad would be out on a 2-year business trip. She woke up to see that Yuri had left a message, she went to answer and said "I feel it's best" before putting her phone down and went to shower. 

She decided to binge a movie since she wasn't tired, soon it was morning and the next day. She went to go take her pills and shower again. It was Saturday so she didn't have to go to school today and for a plus side, can't see Yuri. Natsuki had been working a part-time job for money while her dad was gone. She decided to go get some coffee to make her feel better at least, watching that movie reminded her of Yuri so she cried the whole night. There were bags under her eyes. She was wearing overalls with a white, pink striped shirt and a denim baseball cap. She walked out with her wallet with pink cats printed on them with a white background. She grabbed her keys and went outside, she put her hands in her pocket while looking at some videos on the internet. She soon arrived at the cafe and when she went in, her heart dropped. There they were. Yuri and MC having a nice date, Natsuki had started to feel worse than she did in the morning. Yuri noticed her but Natsuki pretended that she didn't see her and got her drink and food. She sat down by a table far away from where Yuri and MC were. She drank her drink as she tried to distract herself with stuff on the internet. Soon they left but MC left first, Yuri walked over to Natsuki. "H-Hey.." Yuri said hiding in her hair like she usually does, "Mind if I sit with you?" She asked shyly and I sighed. I nodded, allowing her to sit with me.

Yuri looked awkwardly around, clearly not knowing what to say. "So," I say, which ended up sounding rude. She jumped and looked over at me, "Was it because of me you decided to leave?" Yuri asked silently. Natsuki was taken aback "No. It wasn't your fault." She responded, finishing her drink and food. "Then why did you leave?" Yuri asked again, "Sometimes, some things need to be kept a secret." Natsuki said before getting up and walking out of the cafe. Yuri sat there, surprised at my answer and she followed after. She grabbed Natsuki's wrist and looked at her. "Please tell me what I did wrong!" Yuri said and Natsuki soon had begun crying, "I FUCKING LOVED YOU YURI!" Natsuki turned around with her tear filled face. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I WAS IN BECAUSE OF YOU!" She began. "I'M HAPPY THAT YOU ARE HAPPY WITH WHO YOU ARE WITH! BUT IT REALLY DOESN'T MATTER HOW I FEEL DOESN'T IT?!" She yelled. Yuri didn't say anything, she just was surprised, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MANY DAYS IT HURT WHEN I SAW YOU WITH HIM!" She yelled again before yanking her wrist away from Yuri. "It's not like you would care anyway.." Natsuki said in a shaky, pained voice. She sprinted away from Yuri, she didn't turn back when she heard Yuri yell her name. She ran until she passed her house, she didn't stop. She soon stopped at a playground, she sat on some swings and started crying. 

She didn't know that Yuri was following her, Yuri soon showed up right in front of her. "Why are you still here? Don't you know you hurt me enough.." Natsuki said in between sobs. Yuri hesitantly walked forward and hugged Natsuki. Natsuki fought back against the hug, Yuri kept a tight grip on her. Natsuki soon gave up and hugged her back, crying into her shoulder while saying "I hate you" and "Why did you make me suffer like this?". Yuri soon carried her to her house and laid her in a blanket and hot chocolate. Natsuki was feeling like shit, her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear- stained. She soon fell asleep and Yuri cuddled her, Natsuki woke up to a surprising sight.


End file.
